


You Got Off Easy

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Coda, Dom/sub, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Painplay, Suit Kink, mentions of past infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did they have children?" Harvey asks, and Mike doesn't need to ask who they're talking about. </p><p>"No," Mike answers. </p><p>"Doesn't make it right." Harvey's voice is quiet and serious. Mike winces as Harvey's stroking thumb digs in slightly to the bruise. He doesn't look away.  </p><p>"I know." Mike wouldn't even try to defend his actions to himself, let alone to Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Off Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to _Blood in the water_ , 2x12; so mentions of past infidelity.
> 
> Beta'd by olavina, many thanks!
> 
> Written for pierhias as a thanks for being such an excellent friend, and a list of things that would be longer than this fic. Not least of which is listening to me ramble about Teen Wolf. Thank you pie <3.
> 
> Suggestions for tags are both welcomed and encouraged!

It takes Mike ten solid minutes before he can bring himself to knock on Harvey's door. Harvey doesn't answer straight away; it's still early in the night but Mike had found himself restlessly pacing his own small apartment even though he'd had next to no sleep the night before. He's running on fumes, and even they're about to run out. But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the look in Harvey's eyes when he'd said Mike had got off easy. So different from the drastic care and concern he'd shown only a moment before. 

Harvey opens the door and he can't have been long home himself because he's still wearing his suit from the day, waistcoat and all. 

"What do you want?" Harvey asks. 

Mike doesn't know how to say it, he can talk and talk and talk, but he's never been good at expressing himself like this, of voicing what he needs. 

Harvey's smart though, because for all Harvey might miss a lot of things, he rarely misses this, rarely doesn't see the need in Mike's eyes, his posture, the way he holds himself. Harvey sighs and runs a hand over his face. "Not tonight Mike, I'm not in the mood for it." 

Mike doesn't mean to make a noise. He doesn't. But a small, distressed sound passes his lips. He still doesn't look away from Harvey. He can't think what else to do with himself right now except stand here, waiting, hoping for Harvey to break and let him in, hoping for Harvey to break him. 

Harvey sighs again and Mike knows it's a yes. He jerks his head and turns, a clear invitation for Mike to follow him. 

Mike walks through the front door and starts pulling at his tie, undoing his shirt. By the time he's made it to the kitchen he's undone his tie and half his buttons. Harvey turns, leaning against the counter, and frowns. 

"Who told you to strip?" Harvey asks, and Mike freezes. 

"You normally want me to..." Mike starts and trails off. They've already started, he should have realized. "No one." 

"What do you want tonight, Mike?" 

Mike doesn't _know_ what he wants right this second. He's got his shit together, he's played the people, found the solution to the case, he's even been punished for what he did. For Tess. For Rachel. So why the fuck is he here? Why _isn't_ he crashing in his own bed? He should be feeling _better_ , but he isn't, he feels like shit and for some reason he's sure Harvey's the one who can put him right. 

"Mike?" Harvey prompts. 

Mike huffs a sigh. "I don't know..." 

Harvey studies Mike, up and down, then holds his gaze until Mike has to look away. "Okay," Harvey says finally, more to himself than to Mike. "Go get the cards."

Mike frowns. Cards? What cards?

Harvey rolls his eyes. "The playing cards, genius. In the sideboard, top drawer on the left."

He gets the cards and comes back to see Harvey settled on the sofa, gesturing for Mike to take the seat next to him. 

"Shuffle and deal," Harvey instructs, taking a sip from his scotch. There's always scotch with Harvey. 

Shuffling the cards he realises he has no idea what to deal, no idea what's going on, he didn't come here to play cards, he came here to... . He didn't come here to play cards. 

"What're we playing?" 

Harvey takes another sip of his scotch, giving Mike a considering look before replying. "I don't think you're ready for any adult games." 

Mike frowns, he's been counting cards since he was a kid, one of the first things he learned at his grammy's knees. It wasn't his fault, he just _did it_. He doesn't argue though, because that's not what's happening right now, not yet anyway. Harvey isn't just talking about cards, he gets that. 

Harvey smiles at him and it's so fucking cocky. "Go Fish, add the Jokers and deal seven each." 

"I know how to play Go Fish," Mike retorts and bites his tongue, he hadn't meant to say that. 

Harvey raises an eyebrow and Mike feels himself flush in shame. He knows the rules when they're in scene, he doesn't speak unless he's been given permission. He definitely doesn't get snarky. "Deal the cards, Mike," Harvey orders. 

After dealing the cards, he sits there, waiting for Harvey to tell him to separate out his pairs, he's not going to do anything without being directly prompted. That's not the game. That's not what he came here for. 

"Drop your pairs, last person with cards remaining loses an item of clothing. Then we play again, until... well, you don't need to know that right now. You just need to do as you're told. Understood?"

Mike nods. 

"You don't normally have a problem using your words. Understood?" Harvey repeats, harshly. 

"Understood," Mike confirms, trying not to bite at his lip, because he doesn't want to split it again and bleed on Harvey's sofas, even if they are wipe-clean. 

Harvey reaches out and cups Mike's cheek more tenderly than any of his words. He runs a thumb over the cut on Mike's lip and Mike has to hold himself back from leaning into the touch, from kissing Harvey's thumb. He's not been told he can. 

"Color?" Harvey prompts.

"Green," Mike answers, without hesitation. He's no idea where this is going but he wants to find out.

"Good. Now play."

*

Mike throws the first game. He just... the game is stupid, he wants to get to the fucking. He asks for cards he knows Harvey doesn't have, and he doesn't throw away many pairs when he gets them.

Harvey gathers the cards to shuffle them and looks Mike up and down. "Take off your jacket. Do it slowly."

Mike swallows, his throat dry. He wishes he had his own glass of whisky. But it's one of Harvey's rules, no alcohol for Mike when they do this. Stone cold sober or no play. He shucks off the jacket, standing up and looking to Harvey for permission. Harvey gets grumpy if he doesn't hang his suits up. 

Harvey nods and Mike goes and grabs a hanger for it from the closet, he grabs one of the large, broad wooden ones Harvey uses for his own suits. He wants to show Harvey that he's learned, that he knows better now. He can do things right. 

He stands before Harvey, holding out the jacket on the hanger and waiting to be told what to do with it. 

"Off the counter," Harvey instructs and Mike hangs the hanger carefully on the edge of the kitchen counter, far away from any food there. 

Mike settles down next to Harvey again and watches as the cards are dealt out once more. Harvey hands his hand over but won't let go when Mike goes to take them. Mike meets Harvey's gaze, confused. 

"No cheating this time. Or I'll have to punish you. Are we clear?" 

Mike drops his eyes but nods. 

"I didn't hear you."

"We're clear," Mike answers, still not meeting Harvey's eyes. Harvey lets go of the cards and Mike gets to separating out his pairs. 

"If you win, if I end up naked first, I'll blow you," Harvey says, and that's more than incentive enough for Mike to play properly. Even if it is a stupid kids' game. 

*

By the time Harvey loses a game Mike's already down to just his shirt, undershirt and boxers. Harvey's still sitting there in his whole fucking three-piece suit. Mike's not getting a blow job anytime soon. 

Harvey looks down at his shoes and back up to Mike. "They're not going to undo themselves." 

Mike slips off the sofa and starts pulling at Harvey's laces, slipping one shoe off and then the other. As he's slowly pushing the pants leg up to reach the top of the sock he feels Harvey's fingers card through his hair, messing up the gel. Mike doesn't resist leaning into the touch this time. 

There's something oddly intimate about taking someone else's socks off, especially when they're above you, petting you. He folds the socks together carefully, he won't ball them, that'd stretch out the elastic. He sets them into the shoes and looks up at Harvey, waiting to be told where to put them. 

Harvey's watching him carefully, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and it makes something loosen inside Mike. He leans in and presses a light kiss to the soft skin of the inside of Harvey's wrist. 

"Hm, I didn't tell you to do that, did I?" Harvey asks, words hard but tone teasing. Mike likes it, it feels like acceptance. 

Mike shakes his head and keeps his eyes down. 

"Your deal," Harvey says, withdrawing his hand and gesturing to the cards. 

*

Mike looks down at the four cards left in his hand and the single one left in Harvey's. The apartment is _just_ warm enough for Mike to be sitting there, almost naked. Harvey grins as he tosses down his pair of jacks, the last two cards in his hand. Mike knows what item of clothing is left as he's only wearing his boxer-briefs. His cock's not fully hard, but the anticipation of this has him filled out a little, the line of it visible through his underwear. 

He stands up and slides his thumbs under the elastic waist, slowly pushing them down until his cock slips free. He tosses his boxers to the side, towards where his suit is hung; finally something he doesn't have to hang up. 

When he looks up at Harvey, he's sitting there, palming himself roughly through the fine material of his pants. Mike's cock fills out a bit at the thought he's got Harvey hard already, without touching him, without doing anything sexual except very carefully stripping.

The main room of Harvey's place isn't exactly heated enough for someone to be standing there naked; Mike shivers a little at the cold. 

Harvey must notice it because he says, "Turn the heat up to seventy-five." 

Mike does, walking across the room makes him more aware of his nakedness, the way his cock's no longer held in place by material, the way the air passes over every part of his skin. It feels... naughty, it feels wrong. He likes it. 

He returns to Harvey and stands, ready to do whatever Harvey tells him to, for once to be his good boy, no orders challenged, no commands disobeyed. Not here. 

Harvey drains the last of his whisky and holds the glass out to Mike. "Water," he commands. Mike hastens to obey, taking the glass and filling it with chilled water from the fridge. 

"Good boy," Harvey praises, accepting the glass from Mike and taking a sip. "Why can't you be like this all the time." 

Mike drops his head in shame, and doesn't say anything. He could say all the time they're not in scene, he could say there have been _things_ going on, he could say Harvey _likes_ it when he challenges him, when he thinks on his own. But he doesn't say anything because it clearly wasn't a question. 

"Good boy," Harvey says again. It clearly was a test, to see if Mike could separate it out. "I think you've earned a reward." Harvey spreads his knees wide and gestures to Mike. "On your knees." 

Mike does as instructed and falls down to his knees. He keeps his arms by his side and sits back on his knees, waiting for Harvey to tell him what to do. 

Harvey pats his thigh just next to his cock in a clear invitation. Mike edges forward and rests his head there. He's close enough that he can smell the musky scent coming from Harvey's cock, can feel the warmth of Harvey under his cheek. He feels calmer than he has in days, not worrying what to do next, what will make Harvey happy. Right here he knows exactly what to do. The rules are simple, Harvey will let him know what to do. Not like Harvey in the office, that's an entirely different game with a less than certain outcome. 

Harvey's hand slips down and cups Mike's face, stroking gently over the bruises under his blackened eye. His gaze is intense and serious, focused in the way only Harvey can be. They sit there quietly for a moment, Mike unable to tear his eyes away from Harvey, and Harvey looking deep in thought. 

"Did they have children?" Harvey asks, and Mike doesn't need to ask who they're talking about. 

"No," Mike answers. 

"Doesn't make it right." Harvey's voice is quiet and serious. Mike winces as Harvey's stroking thumb digs in slightly to the bruise. He doesn't look away. 

"I know." Mike wouldn't even try to defend his actions to himself, let alone to Harvey.

"Good. Don't ever forget." The pressure eases up, and Harvey's strokes lighten until they're just ghosting over his throbbing bruise. 

Mike nods and leans in to Harvey's touch, finally closing his eyes. 

"My cock's not going to suck itself." Harvey withdraws his hand and leans back on the sofa. 

Mike doesn't fumble with Harvey's fly, he's had enough practice undoing it. He pulls Harvey's cock out and it's already fully hard, laying against Harvey's abdomen, tip red and inviting. 

He grasps it firmly by the base and holds it steady as he leans forward to lick at the glistening tip. Harvey's spunk, while salty and bitter, is so much sweeter than his own. If they weren't in scene Mike would comment and Harvey would bitch about diets and pizza. Mike's almost glad he can just almost silently enjoy Harvey's cock. (He's never completely silent, he can't keep the happy moans and obscene slurping sounds down-- Mike knows he's loud even when he's being quiet.)

He swirls his tongue around the head, stopping to lap the slit and feels Harvey's hand slip into his hair again. Mike goes for it this time, he's still too wired to sleep, but he doesn't have the patience for a long, lazy blow job. 

He tries a dry stroke on Harvey's dick and hears Harvey grunt above him. Mike pulls his hand away and licks a stripe down it before jerking Harvey's dick again. Harvey's sharp inhale on the next stroke says it was needed. 

Mike sucks carefully on the head, bobbing up and down in time with his hand, when he feels Harvey's thighs trembling with the effort of not thrusting up into his mouth. He forgets himself as he pulls back and says, "You can fuck my mouth." Before dropping back onto Harvey's cock.

The hands tighten in his hair, pulling him off again. He looks up into Harvey's flushed face. "Oh I can, can I?" Harvey asks, sardonically.

"Sorry," Mike says, quickly. But apparently not quick enough. 

Harvey lets go and pushes Mike back. "Grab your tie and head to the bedroom. Lets see what naughty puppies get."

*

"On the bed," Harvey says from the doorway, watching Mike stand next to the bed. "Face up and hands above your head." 

Mike obeys, trying not to focus on the way Harvey is still almost fully dressed, the few strands of chest hair that are peeking out of his open collar, that waistcoat. Harvey's love for suits and the finer things is slowly but surely rubbing off on Mike, but maybe not quite the way he would have expected. Mike wants to do filthy _dirty_ wrong things to those suits, and he's wondering if tonight he'll be allowed to. 

"Arms near the corner." 

Mike moves to comply, leaving himself diagonally across the bed. Harvey walks over to the head of the bed, holding Mike's tie he bends and carefully ties Mike's arms together around the base of the headboard. 

"It's your tie, but I don't want you to ruin it. So you might want to move up the bed a bit." 

Mike doesn't always like it when Harvey's right, but he does shift up towards the headboard, so his arms aren't entirely stretched out trying not to pull on the tie. 

Harvey stays crouched down, watching Mike carefully, and Mike would turn away but he doesn't want to. 

"Color?" Harvey asks. 

Mike pauses to think for a second, he shifts his hands gently testing the bonds without tightening them. "Green," he answers. 

Harvey nods and stands back up again. Mike tracks him as he moves around to the other side of the bed. Harvey knee crawls onto the bed until he can straddle one of Mike's legs. Mike can see Harvey's pants are done up, no sign he'd been getting a blowjob only ten minutes before. Except for the massive boner. 

"Bend your knee," Harvey directs and settles back against it when he does. "You've not been the best boy recently, have you?"

"No, sir," Mike answers. It's been too long since they did this, he's too tired, too distracted, too used to having sex with other people. "I didn't mean to speak out of turn." 

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Yet you're doing it again, aren't you?"

Mike squeezes his eyes shut, he's so off form it's unbelievable. "Yes, sir."

Harvey 'hmms'. Mike knows whatever it is he isn't going to like it, that wouldn't be the point of a punishment. He feels Harvey lean over him, can feel hot breath ghosting over his own lips. He wants to move forward for a kiss but he's already in enough trouble. 

"You like kissing, don't you Mike?" Harvey asks, he can almost feel the low rumble of those words against his lips. He's still got his eyes closed. 

"Yes, sir." 

"You're a sucker for affection, aren't you?" 

"Yes, sir."

"If you can't remember to use your mouth correctly, if you can't remember to only speak when spoken to, if you can't remember who's in charge here, who gives the orders, then I don't think that mouth should get anything it wants. Not tonight, anyway. What do you think?"

Mike bites his lip, pulls at the cut there. "Yes, sir." It's not an answer but Mike doesn't know how to--

"That's not what I asked. Does your mouth deserve anything good?" 

"No, sir."

"Say it in full, Mike."

"My mouth doesn't deserve anything good."

"Why not?"

"Because it gives orders, and speaks out of turn." Harvey's still there, a warm weight on top of him, every question the closest he's going to get to a kiss. 

"Good boy," Harvey says, finally pulling away and Mike tries not to make a sound, he really does try. 

He can feel Harvey's erection, hot and heavy pressing down against his thigh through the material of Harvey's pants. His own cock lies forgotten against his stomach; he's still half-hard but it's not always about getting off for him with this. That's part of it, no doubt, but he wants to please Harvey, to make Harvey proud. He wants the buzzing that won't let him sleep to go. He wants to feel wanted. He wants a lot of things right now. 

Harvey trails a hand down his ribs, pausing on the edge of the first of the bruises on his chest. Harvey strokes at it slightly before digging his thumb in, causing Mike to gasp in pain. 

"Color?" Harvey asks. 

"Green," Mike answers. 

"What did you do to earn this one, Mike?" 

Mike frowns at Harvey, he doesn't understand the question. 

"Did you fuck her? Eat her out? Maybe this one was for something as simple as a kiss? Did you have sloppy, high sex? Sofa sex? Did you fuck her up the ass? What did you do for _this_ one?" Harvey pushes down again on the word 'this'. 

Mike hisses at the pain and thinks through the things he'd done with Tess. "I kissed her. The day of Grammy's funeral." 

Harvey stops pushing at that confession and leans down to kiss at the bruise gently. 

Mike sighs at the kiss and pushes his thigh up, harder against Harvey. He can't help it, he wants to give things to Harvey, to make him feel good, even though he knows that isn't what Harvey's asking for. The material feels so good against his thigh. 

" _Mike_..." Harvey warns, rising up off his thigh slightly. "Don't make me extend the punishment." 

"Sorry, sorry."

Harvey nods and moves his hand to the next bruise, starting just underneath his left nipple. Harvey strokes over the bruise once more before digging his fingers into it. Mike's expecting it this time, but it still hurts. "What was this one?" 

Mike draws a shaky breath. "I ate her out while she was on the phone to him." Harvey digs harder and Mike cries out. 

"Was it worth it?" Harvey asks. 

Mike shakes his head. "No, it wasn't." 

The pain eases up and Harvey's there, dropping kisses onto the bruise and soothing away the pain. It still throbs slightly, but he feels lighter with every act he's confessing to Harvey. 

The next bruise Mike actually feels tears slipping into his vision as he describes fucking Tess, how she'd moaned for him, how she'd felt. He feels like he's slowly but surely giving it all over to Harvey, that the buzz under his skin is finally fading until he feels calm in his own skin. 

He loses track after the fifth bruise, just babbling everything and waiting for the kisses, for the murmured words of reassurance. It's just Harvey's tone that comes through to him, he finds himself thrusting up into the air, seeking out more contact that Harvey's currently giving him. 

He just _wants_ so much. Harvey's soothing the bruise on his arm, the last one he thinks, when he feels a slick hand wrap around his dick, carefully coaxing him back to full hardness. He presses a trousered knee up and rubs it along the line of his cock. It chafes a little but the material is so smooth, so frictionless.

It doesn't take much for Harvey to bring him off, not when he's set his mind to it. Harvey's pulling out every dirty trick he knows, rubbing at his slit while he leans down to bite and suck at Mike's nipples. Mike's not as easy to get off as he was when he was a teenager but Harvey knows him, they've fucked enough times since he's been working for him.

He feels every pull draw him him closer and closer to his orgasm. He's light and floaty and tired, he's already humming with more than his orgasm and when it crests and peaks Mike doesn't pant, he doesn't moan, he just sighs and feels himself melt back into the sheets. 

He tries to reach up to touch Harvey, to pull him closer, but his hands are tied. He forgot. Harvey's got an arm wrapped around him, holding him tight against the material of his suit. Harvey's hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, the heat's still turned up ridiculously high. Mike leans forward for a kiss but Harvey pulls away. 

"You're still being punished, remember?" Harvey smiles crookedly at him. He knew, he forgot. 

Harvey sits back and Mike can see the come streaked up the front of Harvey's suit. If he wasn't so fucked out and tired his dick would probably be interested as fuck in this. He's always wanted to mark one of those suits, and Harvey's never even let him near. Mike feels smug and satisfied. 

Harvey follows Mike's gaze to the come, he grimaces, nose wrinkling in distaste. "I suppose it's not one of my better suits. Good thing because the dry cleaner couldn't get the last load out."

Mike feels a spike of something he thinks is probably jealousy. Someone else got come on one of Harvey's suits? _Who?_. He knows they're not exclusive, but he wanted to be the first to come on one of them. 

As Mike's trying to puzzle who Harvey could've let come on his suit, he feels Harvey pushing him onto his side, a finger slipping between his legs to stroke at his hole. 

"You weren't planning this, were you." Harvey says.

Mike doesn't know if it's a question or not, if he's supposed to answer. He's finding it hard to focus or care, right now. He just feels so good. 

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Your hole's too filthy for me to fuck, so you better hold those thighs together." 

He should have realized what was coming, but he's still surprised by the cool drizzle of lube on the crack of his thighs. He hears the rustle of material but the way he's turned, with his arms stretched above him and his to Harvey, he can't see what's going on. From the clink he guesses it was his trousers. 

Harvey's suddenly there, snug behind him, an arm snaking around the front to wrap across Mike's chest until he rests back against Harvey. Mike can feel the buttons of his waistcoat pressing into his back, the arm in front of him even has the cufflinks still in the shirtsleeves. Harvey hooks his chin over Mike's shoulder and nuzzles against the side of his neck. 

"Hey," Harvey says, tone light but voice low and scratchy. 

Mike presses his cheek up against Harvey but finds the words won't come to him, it's probably good, he's probably not supposed to be talking anyway. 

Harvey drops a few kisses against Mike's sweat-slick neck, the barest hint of stubble scraping against his tender neck. Mike lets out a contented sigh as Harvey slowly kisses up and along towards his jaw, he feels Harvey reposition himself and his cock slips between Mike's thighs. 

"Color," Harvey asks. 

"Green," Mike sighs and clamps his thighs together. 

"Good boy," Harvey growls and thrusts experimentally. 

Mike likes it when they do it like this, especially when he's so fucked out that it becomes a challenge to keep his thighs tight enough that Harvey can get off. Harvey shifts higher so his thrusts are knocking against Mike's perineum and balls. He's still sensitive from his orgasm so he pushes back against Harvey and lets a noise of distress out. 

He'd almost accuse Harvey of harshing his buzz if he didn't think it'd get him more punishments. Harvey seems to get it because he slips lower, fucking against the meat of Mike's thighs. 

"Sorry," Harvey murmurs into his neck. 

Mike's thighs are fucking legendary, thank you very much, part of being a bicycle courier and using it as his main mode of transportation. His thighs are all muscle and nothing but, even if that muscle is currently really fucking tired, and maybe shaking a bit with the strain of keeping them tight for Harvey. 

"I fucking love your hairs, they're so fucking fine, just the best bit of friction," Harvey whispers, panting hotly into Mike's ear. 

He pulls Mike tight against him as he continues to thrust. If Mike looks down he can see past his own cock laying soft and used to where Harvey's cock is appearing and disappearing between his thighs. The head is an angry red, and it's so slick with lube and precome that it glistens in the low light of the room. 

"Tighter," Harvey commands and Mike does his best. He can't keep this up for much longer, he just wants to crash and sleep. But Harvey's there, shirt rubbing against his back, soaking up the sweat between their bodies. The poor waistcoat, Rene would have a heart attack. 

There's a tacky section right near his lower back and Mike guesses that must be his own come, the streaks slowly seeping in to the front of Harvey's suit. Mike's cock twitches and no way, he can't do another round tonight, he _can't_. 

Harvey's thrusts are speeding up, he's mumbling nonsense and kissing frantically at Mike's neck. He's close, Mike knows he's close. Harvey's breathing has gone raggedy by the time he shouts out and comes with a few stutterfucks between Mike's thighs. His warm come is smeared over Mike's skin, and some even hits the bed sheets. 

He doesn't stop thrusting, not until Mike can feel Harvey's cock twitching from where it's nestled between Mike's thighs. Harvey's sweaty forehead is resting against the base of Mike's skull, grounding him, keeping him right there with Harvey in the moment. 

Mike clenches his thighs a few times, rhythmically. Harvey groans, "Good boy, good... boy." He keeps it up for a few moments before Harvey tells him to stop. "Enough." 

They lay there in silence. Harvey's cock slowly goes softer between Mike's thighs, and Harvey's come and sweat cools on Mike. Even in the overheated room between his tiredness and exertion of their fucking he shivers. He's so close to sleep. 

Harvey reaches over and tries to unknot Mike's hands without looking. He doesn't succeed. He looks up and sees the tight knots Mike's pulled the tie into and sighs. "That'll be that tie ruined." 

Mike hums his agreement. "Permission to speak?"

Harvey snorts a little. "Scene's over Mike, just talk."

"I thought I should check, y'know, given my earlier mess ups." 

"Now you decide to ask for permission?" Harvey says in disbelief. 

"Hey, can I ask my question or what?" 

"And here's his mouthiness. Shoot." 

"Why did we have to use _my_ tie? You knew I'd ruin it, and there's rope under the bed. I know there is." 

He can almost imagine Harvey rolling his eyes. "It was supposed to be an _incentive_ for you to control yourself. Obviously it didn't work." Harvey gives up trying to undo the knots. "See if you can wriggle out of it, or I'll go get the scissors."

Mike manages to get his hands free and Harvey's there, carefully rubbing feeling back into them. Mike leans in and tries for a kiss this time, it's out of scene and he needs this, he's not someone who can fuck without this type of physical affection. 

Harvey lets him, he even lets Mike take hold of the kiss, pushing into Harvey's mouth and wrapping his fingers around Harvey's skull, cradling him close as he kisses him. It's Harvey that pulls away and Mike lets out a small sound of disappointment. He wanted to almost fall asleep kissing Harvey. 

Harvey takes in Mike's expression and rolls his eyes. "We need to get cleaned up and then we can sleep, neck like teenagers, whatever you want." 

Mike smiles at him and flops back against the bed. Harvey's not gone long, Mike can hear the sound of the shower come on quickly, and is ready for the wet washcloth that Harvey chucks at him. 

"I know there's no way I'm getting you in that shower, but at least clean yourself off. You're covered in come and lube." Harvey wrinkles his nose as in distaste. 

"Hey!" Mike says. "It's _your_ come!"

"Whatever, I don't want it in my bed. These sheets cost more than-- Don't roll your eyes at me!" 

Mike can't help it, Harvey's indignant face makes him gigglesnort. He must be too tired, how the hell has he not crashed yet? He crawls under the covers and feels Harvey do the same, turning off the light and settling against Mike, pulling him close. The room's cooling down now so Harvey must have got the thermostat too. 

They lie there in silence for a few minutes, their breaths quiet in the dark of the room before he feels it, he knows how he gets, afterwards, sometimes. He was feeling so good, better than he had done in days. The guilt and the shame, sometimes they edge their way in. He'd forgotten what had happened, just for a little bit, what he'd done, what had happened. 

Harvey has seen exactly what he needed and given it to him. He'd pushed him on his actions, on the guilt and he'd made Harvey go through it again. Mike tries to push away from Harvey, he doesn't deserve him, he doesn't... 

"Shh, Mike. It's okay." Harvey's there, holding on to him as the ecstatic freedom from the high goes, replaced with gnawing self-loathing. 

"I shouldn't have made you do that. It was my mistake, my fault. I was selfish to make you help me with it, especially given your parents, I'm--" He knows he's rambling, but he just can't stop. 

"Mike." Harvey's voice is stern and it cuts him off. "I let you in here knowing what you needed, if I really didn't want to do it I would have slammed the door in your face. Understood?" 

"But I didn't--"

"Mike, everything's fine. Just go to sleep, kid, we've got work in the morning." 

Mike's quiet for a moment. He thinks he should go, he's already taken up so much of Harvey's time. He tries to pull away but finds Harvey won't let him go. "I need to go home." 

"No, you need to stay here and sleep. Everything's fine, Mike." Harvey's dragged him down against him and is slowly carding his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm sorry," Mike says, after a few minutes. There's so much to apologise for, he doesn't even know where to start. 

"You've said," Harvey responds. "You're forgiven, now go to sleep. We've got to be in the office in six hours." 

"Urgh," Mike complains and burrows down against Harvey, wrapping his arms around him. 

Sleep finds him easily enough, easier than it has in days, weeks even, and Mike welcomes it, he feels lighter than he has in a while, and ready to face all the shit he's sure is about to come their way.

**Author's Note:**

> My blog's mostly teen wolf, but you're all welcome there too! [:)](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
